Endless Chain
by Blasen
Summary: Poseidon was smitten. Smitten with a woman he could never call his own. She was free. Forever.  All he could do was try.


**I wanted to post a sereis of compleltly unrelated one shots last week, but, I'm a lazy ass.**  
><strong>This was a short one I did in less than an hour, so, sorry if it was horrible. To Hannah, is she even reads my fanfictions: Stop reaing my damn fanfictions.<strong>  
><strong>If she doesn't already, then please, disregard the message.<strong>  
><strong>If she really does, I hope she listnes.<strong>  
><strong>I was really interested in the physics of the moon pulling the water causing waves, and wondered what I could to do to phase that into the Greek Gods own personas.<strong>  
><strong>I rarely see AtremisPoseidon shippers, but I thought I might as well try.**

The oath was a sham. A roose. A terrible roose actually if anyone tried to call it that. It was a child's dream. A young maiden's melodramatic thoughts that should not have been taken seriously. Who could change fate now, however? It was impossible to take back, but hey, who said that oaths could not be broken? It was. It was broken easily. Maybe not in the manners many would have suspected, but it was borken nonetheless. Poseidon regreated nothing. Expecially not this.

The humans observed that the waters of the oceans and seas would rise up from their depths to reach toward the moon, as if it was being pulled by some unknown force. To find some sort of logical rationality that had no meaning to do with gods, they said it was the gravity of the moon, pulling things toward it's center, thus, causing the waves to reach out. They were extremely close to their rationalization. The waves did reach out to the moon. Only in a different way.

Poseidon couldn't help but be drawn to the goddess. As much as Amphitrite was beautiful and his wife, Poseidon was pulled toward Artemis. It was constant. When he would wrap his arms around his wife's delicate waist, he could only think of doing the same to Artemis. When he comforted Amphitrite , he thought of how he could do this to Artemis, what would he have to do to dry_ her_ tears? It became so terrible, Poseidon couldn't help but break away from his comfortable dwelling and find the actual goddess herself.

Artemis was a beauty to be reckoned with. Her auburn hair practically glowing against the fine lines of the forest trees, as well as her definite attitude of confidence, her way of prestigious thinking. After that one meeting, Poseidon found himself coming to his niece much more often. His company was...severly unwelcomed at first. But, the more and more he came, the more open conversations they had, the more he was around her, the god of the waters could no longer deny the ache in his chest. He was in love with a woman he could never claim. Zeus, he was practically having an affair after so long of trying not to! His options were limited, but it was fairly easy to choose.

As much as he loved his wife, when he looked at the nymph, the god felt only the calm determination and smooth resolve in her's and his own eyes. Not the burning passion he felt between Artemis. Aphrodite was truly the most cruel being. Poseidon was smitten. Smitten with a woman he could never call his own. She was free. Forever. Her oath held to that for sometime. Poseidon never prided himself on patience. He reached out one night to the goddess of the moon, willing her to understand, trying to make her see that she was the one he wanted, the one he needed. Harder said then done, really.

The words that would forever be etched in to his brain, the words he had said countless nights to her, trying to get her to answer him, always held the same meaning._ "I will always reach for you. I will always reach for you."_

And he did. He did every day. Every night. Every second. He was reaching for her. And she was pulling him along. Trying to reach him too. The gods were oblivous. The humans were oblivious. Their relationship, if that, was a secret.

They still had many things to work out in their relationship. Amphitrite one of them, but Artemis was much more accepting then he suspected. He did not divorce his wife, in fear of Hera suspecting something, but instead, they drifted apart. She was usualy busy doing whatever it was that she did, Poseidon really didn't care anymore, and he took on his usual duties while visting Artemis.

Her oath was broken in a way. He knew she would never truly offer herself to him, even after...several of his failed attempts. It was something he could live with. But, the way her oath was broken, is that she was no longer free. She was no longer free to wander as a maiden free of the will of any man.

She was his. In the the tiniest detail, her oath was indeed broken.

And thus, their endless chain started. He reached and she pulled. He chased and she ran. He looked up while she looked down.

They were lost in their own game.


End file.
